ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Monsters Universe
Ultra Monsters Universe (PR: Mega Monsters Universal in English Dub) is the late 2015-2016 sequel to Singular Rider SOUL, starting take place where Beast Breeders can still take a jobs. This story was Kitsukasa and his friends were sent to the universe where humans and kaiju were live peacefully and fight each others accidentally created by Reionyx Belial and the others which made Manifes' anger and order them to destroy them after seals and turning them into Spark Dolls. It has a side-story called Ultra Monsters Retsuden. The series will be succeded to PR Cardfight!! Vanguard G (Cardfight!! Vanguard BURST in Japanese version). Plot Characters The MTC (Monster Trainer Cooperation)/Beast Breeders *Kitsukasa Nakaoka Joo/Singular Rider SOUL **Gomora->Reionyx Burst Gomora->RE-Birth Burst Gomora - The previous partner of his father who protecting his son and the others along with his wife from Manifes' Darkness Spark's Spark Doll Transformation and Kitsukasa used the SparkLiver to call Gomora to fight the other monsters. **Arigera **Eleking **Kaiju Buster **Gekiatsuryu - The manmade kaiju made by Kai and Gekiatsu MonLive into a real-life size monster. *BEASTs **Aoimu **Revis **Mahou **Sayo *Inami Mahiru/Singular Rider Mahou **Arwon - Originally a bird monster who captived in the zoo, but she choose her for saving her. **Barugon **Dagahra *Kyuemon Izayoi/Singular Rider Kyuten - He revealed he was lied to the others and goes back to his true dark side and attacked Ninningers and the others. However, as Manifes nearly killed Inami, Kyuemon regains their confidence to rejoin MTC. **Neo Geomos - A wild monster before becoming Kyuemon's new partner. **Guesra **Gyaos *Kishou/Singular Rider Seiki - The son of Shou when Samuel Nakaoka the Second encounters him and Kii. **Victorizaur - A mass-production Vict Lugiel who created by Dark Lugiel and originally part of the Vict Lugiel Army until Kii took the one of them and gave her son to his first birthday as well Vict SparkLiver; the remodel version of Drake's. *Samuel Roidmude - He was the mentor who tells about his history. **Zarths *Yukiko Aguria - The daughter of Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Yukino Aguria who was trained by the BEAST Dragon Tamer: Izukoton to be the dragon tamer by using Drago Caller to tame the wild dragon monsters. **Dragonidos **Twindra Supporting Allies *Samuel Nakaoka the Second **Phoezi *Nagisa Misumi *Beast the One *Shou *Monster Musume World **Kimihito Kurusu **Miia **Centorea **Papi **Suu **Mero **Rachnera *Kii *Ashura Manifes Alliance *Manifes - The true culprit enemy of Samuel Nakaoka the Second who killed Ajisai and brutely injured his mother Reinzuya. *Dark Lugiel - Ultraman Ginga's arch-enemy who was revived by Manifes and know each others because he was one of the Seven Dark Kings. *Reionyx Belial - The evil Reionyx version which the true Ultraman Belial splits himself. He creates Kaiju to destroys the MTC. *Alien Mephilas Surai - The servant of Reionyx Belial who was the one of the Darkness Five. He used the Dummy SparkLiver (like SparkLiver) to MonsLive the kaiju. *Kyuemon Izayoi (Formerly) **Kaiju ***Mech-Kai (damaged by Gomora's Hyper Blast after it's chest was destroyed and upgraded into second form)/Armed Weapon Modification (burned by Neo Geomos' Ninja Art Heavens Fallen attack and upgraded again into Belial version)/Super Belial Weapon Modification (destroyed by Dark Samuel's Mebios' Deadly Flames by destroying it's chest) 1-3 ***Dragon Head (destroyed by Arigera's Slash Wing) 4 ***Fieryxs (burned by Barugon's Blue Fire)/Vector Possessed Form (destroyed along with Vector by Guesra) 6-7 ***King Joe Mech-Kai Custom (destroyed by Gomora's Hyper Blast while Neo Geomos sprays the waterstream attack) 11 ***Imperializer Mass-Production (built by Alien Mephilas; the first one destroyed by Eleking's Thunder Spark, the second one destroyed by Gomora's Hyper Blast with the help of Kurusu and the others) 14-15 ***Vict Lugiel Mass-Production (built by Dark Lugiel; the first one was destroyed by Gomora's Hyper Blast with the help of an reformed and remodeled Vict Lugiel called Victorizaur by using his Victorize Heal) 16 ***Belial Chimeric (artificially created by Reionyx Belial after Manifes explains the nine monsters from the past from Psychic Squad World, destroyed by Gomora's Hyper Blast and Samuel Nakaoka in his BEAST Mode Brave with the help of Kaoru and the others) 18-19 ***Black Flora (originally Gigant Zetton before she becomes Dark Cure; defeated by Super Gomora's Maser Hyper Blast) 24-25 ***Grand King Mode Custom (destroyed by Gekiatsuryu's Gekiatsu BEAST Slash) 34 ***Mech-Kyubisious (defeated by Singular Rider SOUL and an revived Phoezi) 35-36 ***Wyrm (defeated by Kitsukasa's Gekiatsuken Slash and destroyed by Super Kaiju Buster) 37 ***Captain Fishwalker (defeated by Phoezi) 38-39 ***Dragonidos (tamed by Yukiko before Gomora destroyed him) 43 Dark Samuel Alliance *Dark Samuel - An dark genetic-modified clone of Samuel Nakaoka the Second with his DNA and Dark Zagi's super creation. **Kaiju ***Mebios (destroyed by Gomora's Hyper Blast) 3 ***Dummy Ultraseven (destroyed by Arwon's Fire Bolts attack) 5 ***Amazonon (destroyed by Gomora's Hyper Blast) 8 ***Zero Beast (destroyed by Victorizaur's Hyakujuu Modikara: Victorize Lapis Slash) 17 ***Barem Doria (destroyed by an reformed Dagahra's Pollution Destroyer) 22 Drake's Zone *Drake - He is the criminal who was joined with Reinzuya before she defects to her husband. He used his normal model SparkLiver-like blaster to summons his Kaiju. **Dark Gomora **Gan-Q (burned by an super powered Gomora's Hyper Blast) 12-13 **Carnage (destroyed by Neo Geomos' Aqua Brine) 20 **Firewall (destroyed by Arwon's Blazing Air) 29-30 **Twindra (tamed by Yukiko) 49 The Darkness Realms *Ultimys - The ultimate BEAST who was created by Samuel Nakaoka the Second, making himself as a host before Brajira able to stop him by using three wedges to seal him; returning back into normal. However, Manifes destroys the seal and used her Dummy SparkLiver to tries to MonsLive his shadow Spark Doll form on Samuel Nakaoka the Second only he fight his shadow in order to break free before his shadow appeared at him. She freed and killed Kitsukasa before was sealed by an revived Singular Rider Gekiatsu SOUL Rainbow's Rainbow Seal Slash. However, the seal was broken by Number 96: Dark Mist who survived the explosion. *Number 96: Dark Mist - Survived from the explosion by Astral's full power. He releases Ultimys from her seal. *Vanitas - Survived that Vanitas' remains reforms into his body after Samuel Nakaoka the Second seemingly destroys him. **Kaiju ***Darkness Chaos (destroyed by Gomora and Dragonidos) 44 ***King of Cards (destroyed by Singular Rider SOUL and Mahou) 45 ***Destroyer Saw (destroyed by Singular Rider SOUL BOOST) 52 Other Villains *Sadako **Four King (destroyed by Gomora's Hyper Blast) 10 ***Kumon Ghost (Sadako's version of Kumon) 9-10 ***Melissa Ghost (Sadako's version of Melissa) 9-10 ***Light Ghost (Sadako's version of Light Yagami) 9-10 ***Lelouch Ghost (Sadako's version of Lelouch) 9-10 *Illusion Vector (destroyed by Singular Rider SOUL by knocking him in the wall) 28 *Alma Spectra (a ghost version of Alma Wade and destroyed by Kaiju Buster's FiveUltima Shuriken Slash) 33 *Reginald Kastle/"Naesh" Barian Disguise ("revived" by someone only revealed that his Spirit Core was fused with Vanitas and he used his body as a puppet) 46-48 Episodes Monster Galaxy #Monster Galaxy #The Great Crisis #Dark Samuel Returns #Quest For His Mother and Grandmother #Attack on the Road #Night Before Midnight #Shadow of Vector #Monster's Flies #Revisiting the Ghost (Part One) #Defend from the Ghost (Part Two) #The Tournament Kaiju Starts #Drake (Part One) #Eternally Hearts (Part Two) Monster Musume #The Egg Discovered (The egg hatched named Tapi; the accidentally daughter of Kitsukasa and Papi and sent to BEAST Caring Center) #Enter, Monster Musume #Victorizaur's Awakening (Kishou and Victorizaur first appearance and revealed he was the son of Sho and Kii where Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Sho recognizes each others) #The Two Duel (Kitsukasa and Kishou test their fighting skills with SOUL and Seiki) #Enter the Psychic Squad World (Kaoru and the others reappearance after long absence, Part One) #Bring Into Light (Part Two) #How Dare You Hit Papi, Kitsukasa's Explosion?! #Gyaos the Caretaker #Arwon vs. Dagahra #The Legend of the Extinct Namani #Gigant Zetton Appears, Haruka's Despair? (Kitsukasa was gone berserk due to Haruka's despair because of Close, Part One #The Power of Hope, A New Stage 9 is Born! (Kitsukasa leaves the team because he has something about Stage 9 which is the next arc approaches, Part Two) Kitsukasa's 3 Months Before (anime only) #Training Hard Kitsukasa (Ashura first appearance and saw the vision when the future Kitsukasa and his unknown wife has a son who was attacked by an renegade BEASTs and Ashura comments that Kitsukasa has a mysterious power beyond of his hope) #The Mystery of Stage 9 (Kitsukasa learned how to used to control the Stage 9 accessed from his hope beyond limits, but somehow he was miraculously accessed the BEAST Mark Mode) #Beyond Limits, Kitsukasa Take On #Kyuemon's Captured? The Darkness Spirits Reawakened (Kyuemon lied to the others and go back to his true dark side, Part One) #Kyuemon's Kindness! Kyuten Meteors is Hoty Here!! (Kyuemon regains Inami and the others' trust by evolved his current form into Kyuten Meteors to rejoin MTC, Part Two) #Kitsukasa's Training Hard, A Second BEAST Appears! (Revis first appearance and joined as Kitsukasa's second host) #The Truth of Samuel Nakaoka's Untold Story (Ashura explains and revealed that Samuel Nakaoka the Second was not involves this; the true enemy was an powerful unknown force) #The Gekiatsuken, Super Kitsukasa Kaiju Buster!! (Kitsukasa obtains the Gekiatsuken and becomes a Gekiatsu Brave SOUL and defeat Alma with Kaiju Buster; Ashura saw his mastered skills and Gekiatsuken was calling out his father; Samuel Nakaoka the Second and continues to training in 3 months) Samuel Nakaoka's Returns #Kitsukasa's Back, The 3 Months Passed On! (Kitsukasa reunites his friends and finally control the Stage 9 with the help of Kai; the boy who loves kaiju and Samuel Nakaoka the Second returns to the current universe which is he senses Gekiatsuken that the sword is the key to revive Phoezi) #The Secret of the Gekiatsuken, Phoezi's Resurrection Plan (Part One) #Get to the Infinite Mountain, Samuel Nakaoka's Bonds (Part Two) #Samuel Nakaoka and Phoezi's Bonds, Super Kaiju Buster Arrived!! (Phoezi was finally revived by Samuel Nakaoka's Gekiatsuken and revealed that he and Phoezi were married after the championship much as everyone's shocked and Nagisa's anger, Part Three) #Watch out for the Wish, The Indestructiable Wyrm #The History about Samuel Nakaoka, the Shadow Sinister Appears! (It was revealed that Brajira has something do with Samuel Nakaoka's ultimate BEAST when Ashura tolds about, Part One) #Fear of the Shadows, Samuel Nakaoka's Shadow Identity (The Ultimate BEAST: Ultimiys first appearance, Part Two) #The End of Singular Rider SOUL, The Heartbroken Nagisa Cries (Part Three) #The SOUL Revival Evolution, Singular Rider Gekiatsu SOUL Rainbow (Kitsukasa and Revis was revived and Aoimu's revival releases her evolution then used Rainbow Card created from Kitsukasa's tears and hope with the help of an ally Ganma in order to evolve into Singular Rider Gekiatsu SOUL Rainbow, Part Four) #The Quick Battle, Revis vs. Dragonidos (Yukiko Aguria reappearance after event of PR: ZEXAL's vs. Fairy Tail and perfectly tame the Dragonidos) #The Under Attack, Samuel Nakaoka vs. Ultimiys #Magical Lady, Mahou is Here (Mahou, Kitsukasa's third BEAST resident first appearance) #Ryoga is Reborn, Advent of Revenge (Reginald Kastle is finally revived by someone and he decides to want revenge on Samuel Nakaoka the Second, Part One) #Kitsukasa vs. Ryoga, Super Naesh is Approaches (Reginald absorbs Armored Kuroakai then becoming Super Naesh to tries to destroy them, Part Two) #Shock!! Fight for the Rivals (It was revealed that someone is actually Vanitas and he warns that Master Xehanort is actually one of the Ultimys' members and used Reginald as a puppet when Samuel Nakaoka fights actually Vanitas controlled Reginald as a part of Vanitas' master plan much as Samuel Nakaoka the Second's shock and anger, Part Three) #The True Feelings of Ryoga, Friendship Returns (Phoezi explains and reveals that Igneel was fallen by Acnologia) #Igneel and Phoezi, The Spirit Talks? (Yuya Sakaki first appearance from Yu-Gi-Oh! World; revealing he was from the same Yu-Gi-Oh! universe) #Final Episode: The Meteor from the Vanguard World, Kitsukasa's Girl Form?! (Kitsukasa accidentally turned into womanish-like form like his father which is the special movie) Movies and Specials *Singular Rider SOUL The Movie War BORUTO (The event take place after Phoezi's revival and mark Team Kitsukasa member first appearance Boruto Uzumaki; the son of Naruto and Hinata) *Singular Rider SOUL The Movie War (The event take place after reunites Ryoga) *Singular Rider SOUL x Vanguard: Time Shift Movie War (The event take place after the final episode) Trivia Category:Fan Series